the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiritual Liege
The Spiritual LIege is a Name associated with the concepts of oaths, oath-keeping, fealty, loyalty, justice and honor. It is closely associated with Cosmic Order, King Of Kings and The Lawgiver. Essentially, Spiritual Liege is God's aspect as the central figure of oaths and oath-keeping. When warriors or others swear oaths to uphold the law or do right, those oaths are either made to God directly or a finite authority figure. Even in the latter case, that authority figure is a stand-in for the universal sense of justice and goodness. Thus, any oath sworn to a good cause is believed to ultimately land at the feet of the Almighty. To swear an oath and break it is an affront to the Spiritual LIege and may even bring about divine retribution in extreme cases. Facts: -The Spiritual Liege is best known in the modern world for its use among medieval Christian knights, as well as the holy warriors of the ecclesiastical Orders. -Groups like Templars, Hospitallers, Teutonic Knights and more would also have used this Name rather extensively. -A 'Liege' is an archaic word for lord and denotes a person of higher station and authority. It is thus also a person who would receive the oaths of fealty from lesser subjects. -This Name is still used today by Theists serving in the various Military Chapters or in similar vocations. -It is also popular among Theists who still practice Chivalry. -Invoking this Name can result in several different kinds of supernatural powers, including the gifting of holy weapons, armor, powers of strength and skill in combat, or the ability to resist enemy powers. Armor of God!: Invoking this Name grants a Theist the mystical Armor of God spoken of in the Book of Ephesians. Finally, be strong in the Lord and in his mighty power. Put on the full armor of God, so that you can take your stand against the devil’s schemes. For our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the powers of this dark world and against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms. Therefore put on the full armor of God,so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand. Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. This Armor of God, when invoked under this name, grants a Theist the power to instantly be covered in mystical armor, with sword and shield. The Theist can choose whether to just accept some of this supernatural gear (like only the sword and shield, or breastplate and shield, etc.). When the Theist wills the Armor to come, it will appear suddenly, simply popping into existence in the blink of an eye. Onlookers will probably be startled by the abruptness of it. Gaining the full Armor of God requires years of practice and Knightly discipline. Most Theists can only summon the sword, some of the armor and maybe the shield. Only the old and wise can summon the entire Armor of God in its full and glorious strength. *''Accessing the full power of this Name will mean developing a sufficient background in Knighthood and knightly studies (fighting, spirituality, history, liberal arts, etc.).'' References: -https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Chivalry -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armor_of_God -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soldiers_of_Christ,_Arise Category:God Category:Chivalric Order